<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Savior by resonatingkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989725">Unlikely Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty'>resonatingkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paths Divergent [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devil!Schlatt, Dream Smp, Gen, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you Tommy but, I don’t need Tubbo. I’ll give you time. Say your goodbyes, Tommy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paths Divergent [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlikely Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disc War Finale was great but I kept asking myself... what if the cavalry was late? Because Tubbo would've been killed. </p>
<p>Now I am absolutely <i>here</i> for Schlatt coming back from the 7th layer of Hell to save Tubbo and stall just long enough for help to arrive. </p>
<p>I'm soft for protective guardian Schlatt okay.... </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy. Comments/Kudos appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need you Tommy but, I don’t need Tubbo. I’ll give you time. Say your goodbyes, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Dream’s words ran with the same resounding destruction blast of TNT. </p>
<p>Tubbo blinked as the words sank in. As Dream’s intent becomes crystal clear. He braces himself, expecting the surge of panic and fear that he was sure would rise up with the knowledge of his looming death. It never comes. Instead, nothing but calmness washes over him and Tubbo recognizes it for what it was. Acceptance. </p>
<p>The intent was clear. This was no bluff. No attempt to force them into making the move Dream needed them to make to force them into a play that would go in his favor. </p>
<p>No. Dream had long since won this game. </p>
<p>Tubbo realizes, a little too late. </p>
<p>Every move they ever tried to make. Every step they tried to take. Every plan they thought up. Dream always had a counter-move planned. </p>
<p>Suddenly it clicks. Suddenly, Tubbo understands. </p>
<p>In this game they played with Dream, the two of them never really ever stood a chance. </p>
<p>For Tommy, the game would go on. But for Tubbo, this was checkmate. </p>
<p>Tubbo told Tommy so. His death was imminent. There was no avoiding it. They had no moves left. Denying it would get them nowhere. </p>
<p>He approached Dream slowly, ignoring Tommy’s choked off pleas, stopping directly in front of the green man. He raised his head high, staring calmly at the smiling mask that hid Dream’s face. He stared into the face of death and, for once, he felt no fear.  </p>
<p>“I’m ready,” He states and Dream doesn’t speak, not that he was expecting the other to. </p>
<p>He watches Dream unsheathe his sword. The world narrows down to that moment. Tommy’s screams for Dream to stop fade into the background. Everything else blurs until it’s just him and Dream. Him and the Nightmare. Him and his certain death. </p>
<p>Dream’s hand falls heavily on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his snow jacket in a tight, nearly painful grip and Tubbo lets his eyes fall closed. He doesn’t want to watch this death, doesn’t want to watch the end come. </p>
<p>He waits, anticipating when the piercing pain will come. He feels Dream’s grip tighten and feels himself being yanked forward. </p>
<p>What he doesn’t expect is the sudden thundering boom to ring in his ears, to feel a blistering explosion of heat to fan across his face. Dream’s hand disappears from his shoulder right as something solid wraps itself around his midsection and pulls him back until his back is brushing against something solid and warm. </p>
<p>He blinks his eyes open, confused. The first thing he sees is Dream. The green man was now standing a couple of feet away, his sword raised defensively and his posture tense.  </p>
<p>He hears Tommy’s surprised exclamation of “What the fuck?!” from somewhere behind him. </p>
<p>Even more confused, Tubbo glances down. His eyebrows knit together at the sight of the swirling blue fire that fluttered around him, flaring this way and that and giving off huge amounts of heat. Next he notices the suit clad arm wrapped around his midsection. He makes the connection very quickly. Someone had just saved his life. But who? </p>
<p>He tilts his head up, eyes widening in shocked disbelief. It shouldn’t have been possible, the figure that stood behind him was long since dead. An old haunting. Yet he stood, as solid and corporeal as he had when he lived. The only difference was his ashened skin, the dark crimson horns that now grew from his head and curved down around his ears, and the glowing red eyes. </p>
<p>“S-Schlatt?” The name rings out. Questioning. Confused. </p>
<p>“Hey Tubbs,” Schlatt greets, red eyes flickering downward, briefly meeting shocked blue before glancing over his shoulder, adding as an afterthought, “Sup Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Hey-” Tommy’s squeak of a greeting is cut off. </p>
<p>“Schlatt,” Dream’s voice rises up, with enough of an authoritative edge to it that has all the attention of the room falling back on him. </p>
<p>Tubbo feels the arm around him tighten momentarily before it is gone. His vision of Dream is suddenly obscured when Schlatt steps around him, effectively putting himself between the two of them and Dream. </p>
<p>“What a surprise, though I can’t say I’m exactly thrilled to see you again.” Dream continues, a hint of annoyance bleeding into his voice as he realizes what Schlatt was doing. </p>
<p>“Yeah I bet.” Schlatt mumbles, reaching into his suit, producing a cigar moments later. He brings the cigar to his lips and with a snap of his fingers, lights the end with a tiny blue flame. He takes a long drag and smoke rises up on his next exhale. His red eyes bore into Dream. </p>
<p>“Thought you would be roasting in hell.” Dream says after a moment, straightening from his defensive stance though he keeps his sword in his hand. </p>
<p>Schlatt barks out a dry laugh, “Roasting? Try chilling. I basically run the place now hence the dashing new look,” He motions to his appearance. His face grew smug as he continued, gloating, “Perks aren’t half bad either.” He sweeps his hand to the swirling blue fires that danced rhythmically around him, “Hottest fires of hell at my command. Minion at my every beck and call. It’s nice. Better than being alive and having to deal with this shit hole of a server.” </p>
<p>“And yet, here you are.” Dream bites back, his fingers flex around his sword hilt, “And I’m still trying to figure out why.” </p>
<p>Schlatt smirked, eyes flashing, “That’s one’s simple. I wasn’t about to let you kill Tubbo. Speaking of,” Tubbo winces when Schlatt half turns to glare at him, scolding, “What the hell was that Tubbo? You were just going to let this asshole kill you? I thought you were better than that! Come on!” </p>
<p>“Sorry Schlatt,” Tubbo hangs his head as Tommy drapes an arm protectively around his shoulders and glares weakly at Schlatt but he doesn’t try to speak. </p>
<p>“It’s his time Schlatt.” Dream states. Detached. Emotionless.</p>
<p>Schlatt whirls to face Dream, his words a snarl of pure rage, “Like hell it is!”</p>
<p>The fires around him grew and roared along with his rage and when Schlatt took a step forward, Dream tenses.   </p>
<p>The two stare each other down. </p>
<p>“You have no armor nor weapons,” Dream growls, bringing up his sword to point it at Schlatt, “What do you expect to do Schlatt? Hmm? I’ll kill you, again, if I have too.” </p>
<p>“Oh me?” Schlatt grinned, smoke rising from the end of his cigar, “I am going to do nothing. I’m just wasting time.” </p>
<p>As if on cue, the Nether Portal started to ungulate and swirl, indicating that someone had activated it’s twin in the Nether and was now coming through. Tubbo, Tommy, and Dream’s attentions snapped to the portal. </p>
<p>“Oh would you look at that, looks like the cavalry is finally fucking here.” Tubbo’s gaze snaps back at the sound of Schlatt’s voice only to find the spot where Schlatt had been standing now vacant. Schlatt was gone. The only evidence that he was even there was the nearly hidden scorch marks left in the blackstone. </p>
<p>The portal flashed and Punz emerged. </p>
<p>“Sorry Dream,” Punz’s voice rings out as the portal flashes again and even more bodies emerge, “But you should’ve paid me more.” </p>
<p>The cavalry was indeed there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>